


Doubt

by astraldefender



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is having none of it, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, season three spoilers, shiro is doubting himself, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: “Things have been…kind of strained since I got back, haven’t they?”





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no self control and end up doing a lot of prompts on tumblr, so I'll be posting a few of them in this series!

“Things have been…kind of strained since I got back, haven’t they?”

The admission comes as a surprise to Keith, considering he and Shiro are in the middle of hand to hand training and Shiro has him in a headlock. Shiro’s arm pulls away when he feels Keith go slack.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Not - not with you, I mean, I guess with you? But when it comes to you and the team. I feel like I’m stepping on everyone’s toes.”

Keith gets it, understands on a base level where Shiro is coming from. The team hasn’t been running like the well oiled machine they’d become accustomed to, not since the shift in Lions.

“Things haven’t been great, but that’s got nothing to do with you. I wasn’t really ready to be a leader, and the team suffers because if that.”

“You make the right calls when you need to, I’ve seen it. I can’t help but feel like…like you’re second guessing yourself because I’m here. Like I’m holding you back.”

“I’m second guessing myself because I have no idea what I’m doing.” Keith pauses for a moment, expression softening. “What’s gotten into you?”

Shiro shifts his weight from side to side, worrying his bottom lip while running a damp towel across the back of his neck.

“Sometimes I just feel like I should step back from it all, take leave and just let you guys handle it. Voltron doesn’t need me anymore.”

“Hey.” Keith has a firm grip on Shiro’s chin and turns his face back until they lock eyes. “I need you, ok? Black leads Voltron but I need you to lead me. I can’t do this by myself, so don’t talk like that. I’ll knock you on your ass if you even think about it. So stay, stay for me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
